


you are good for my heart

by toastweasel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Polyamory, just lin picking her girlfriend up at the dock and asking after her nesting partner nothing special!, occasionally toasty does write things shorter then 1-5k lmao, pansexual!Kya, polyamorous!Kya, trans OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/pseuds/toastweasel
Summary: There were discussions of if Bi/Pan!Kya was a thing, and way, waaaaay back in the day when Kya was first introduced, there was talk of a husband who clearly never materialized. Wanted to explore that and the potential for polyamory, since Kya is definitely the type.Enter: this short. :)Fanfiction is for "what ifs". If you're not into it, don't read. Thanks! Unbeta'd cuz I'm probably not going to do anything super serious with this thing. Just a fun little thought experiment (and an excuse for me to create yet another OC).
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	you are good for my heart

**Author's Note:**

> There were discussions of if Bi/Pan!Kya was a thing, and way, waaaaay back in the day when Kya was first introduced, there was talk of a husband who clearly never materialized. Wanted to explore that and the potential for polyamory, since Kya is definitely the type.
> 
> Enter: this short. :)
> 
> Fanfiction is for "what ifs". If you're not into it, don't read. Thanks! Unbeta'd cuz I'm probably not going to do anything super serious with this thing. Just a fun little thought experiment (and an excuse for me to create yet another OC).

Lin is waiting for her as the steamer pulls into Republic City’s a fact that pleases Kya more than it should. Sure, her girlfriend is still in her work uniform, but she doesn’t care. It’s been almost six months since Kya’s been back to Republic City, what with work at the practice picking up with the new healer rotations, and she’s looking forward to spending some time with Lin.

She grabs her bag almost as soon as she feels the boat bump up against the buoys, and is one of the first people down off the gangplank. She practically flies for Lin, who lets out a gentle ‘oomph’ as Kya impacts against her. Kya immediately drapes her arms around Lin’s neck and touches their foreheads together; like always Lin and solid and strong underneath her, and the familiar scents of machine oil, metal shavings, and tea permeate as soon as she stands still long enough to inhale.

Spirits, she’s missed her. 

Lin’s face is red and her body stiff from the public display of affection, but Kya is more than pleased to note Lin gamely wraps her arms around her waist and doesn’t let go. 

“Really, Kya?” she asks gruffly. 

Kya rolls her eyes fondly. “Shut up and kiss me, Beifong.” 

Lin does, although it’s far too short for Kya’s tastes. She’ll have to get Lin inside—preferably in her apartment—and away from prying public eyes for anything longer than a peck. Kya feels Lin’s fingers wrap around the handles of her bag, and she happily pulls away and lets Lin shoulder the bag.

“Where to?”

“The apartment,” Lin tells her and immediately starts walking, cleanly dodging those waiting for the boat as she weaves for the road.

Kya falls into step beside her and tangles their fingers together as soon as it becomes safe to do so. They walk for the tram station, and as they wait Lin says, 

“I took the rest of the day off.”

“You did?” Kya asks, looking at her in surprise. “I’m spoiled.”

Lin tries a smile, shifts nervously, and awkwardly adjusts the strap of Kya’s bag on her shoulder. “How is your husband?”

Bless Lin for trying; she was always awkward when it came to Kya’s nesting partner. It was almost like she didn’t know how much she could get away with asking, even though Kya was always an open book and Lin, theoretically at least, knew that. 

“Yuuma is good,” she says evenly, and squeezes Lin’s fingers in reassurance. “He’s volunteering at the Harbor City Safety Circle when he’s in from the hunts.”

“…That the trans group?”

“And queer group. But yeah, he does run the trans group.”

Lin tilts her head in acknowledgment. “And he’s enjoying himself?”

“Uh-huh. He’s taking some kids ice dodging this week.”

“That’s…nice.”

Lin was really trying, but Spirits bless her, Kya can tell it was taxing her a bit. Lin wasn’t good at asking after people she did know, let alone a man she had only met once almost fifteen years ago, when he had been a completely different person both spiritually and physically. Kya thinks that maybe, just maybe, if she can coax Lin to the South Pole or if she can cajole her husband into taking the boat up to Republic City, she might get them in the same place for long enough to meet each other.

If not, bond. 

That was the goal, one day, hopefully. 

But Lin was always too busy to leave the city for longer than a few days and Yuuma was out hunting more than he was home. So for now Kya was resigned to this awkward dance every time she saw Lin.

“Can we go out for dinner after we drop the bag off?” Kya asks as they step onto the tram. “I’ve been craving fire-baked possum chicken.”

Lin huffs out an amused laugh and leans Kya’s bag on the floor, slipping a foot through the straps so it wouldn’t walk. “Sure.”

“Best girlfriend ever,” Kya declares, and loops her arm through Lin’s as the tram gets underway, taking them deeper into the city and towards what has become, over the past year and a half, Kya’s second home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A little note on who I imagine Yuuma being, since I didn't actually introduce him here:
> 
> Yuuma  
> \--Kya's nesting partner in the South Pole.  
> \--Stocky, mid-fifties.  
> \--Brown hair, two beaded braids (one blue, one white) on one side with one on the other, low pony up top. Short goatee.  
> \--Sea hunter with a boat (which is how Kya met and fell in love with him). Nonbender. Trans. Volunteers at Harbor City Safety Circle and runs a group for trans youth when he's not out hunting seals, fish, etc. Is into competitive boat racing, stew, and making his wife laugh/smile.


End file.
